Darker than BLACK BUTLER
by lack-4-a-better-name
Summary: When Hei acts irrationally, he ends up in 1887 in front of the Phantomhive estate. Why is Mey-rin draw to him? Why does Sebastian trust Hei so easily? AND WHAT THE F*** IS GRELL DOING HERE! Post Darker than BLACK se2 , during se1 Black Butler. UP FOR ADOPTION!


**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own anything! Only the plot of ****this**** story!**

…

Hei was running out of breath. He had been running away from a very powerful and high-stamina filled contractor that was after him.

It's only been a month after Yin died, and the Syndicate was chasing him again.

"C'mon, BK-201! I just wanna make a deal!" The other contractor said, laughing all the while. Hei's jaw clenched. He tried running as fast as he could, but as soon as he turned the corner, hoping to lose him, he found a dead end. He was about to use his grapple wire, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I suggest you don't run away, and listen to me for one goddamn second." The young looking contractor said. Hei slowly looked behind him, only to find a man with long blood red hair, extending down to his knees standing in the entrance of the ally. He wore a black vest and a white dress shirt underneath. Strange shark-like teeth protruded his gums. Red-framed glasses on an equally red neck chain, rested over his green and yellow eyes. He looked an awful lot like a girl, however, with the gloves and high-heeled ankle boots. He had an odd, vintage looking red coat which was hanging around his elbows.

He reached into his pocket and took out a small packet of what seemed to be ketchup. Ripping it open, he drank down the contents.

"That's your payment?" Hei said in a low voice. The copper headed man raised a finger, telling him to wait. Once he swallowed all of it, he dropped the packet on the ground. He stuck out his tongue, and began fanning his face frantically.

"It's TABASCO. Not Ketchup." He said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I hate spicy, which is why I hate my payment…" He said continuing to fan.

"Look," The contractor started, "I don't want to kill you, but I do want to get paid." He said in all seriousness. Hei reached into his jacket to get out his twin bladed knife.

"Kill the motor, handsome. I do want to get paid, but I'm not going to kill you. Does that make more sense?" He said, making Hei stop on the handle.

"Besides, my ability won't even kill you! If you listen to my deal, it will be a win-win situation." He said. Hei stayed quiet.

"Alright, you want to disappear for a while, get away from the Syndicate, and I want to get paid. So what I am offering is that I use my power to teleport you to a different time, therefore making it look like your dead, without actually being. You will be free of the Syndicate for about half a year, I get paid and when I bring you back you can surprise everyone. I will be long gone and you can do whatever you please." He offered, giving a creepy smile at the last sentence.

"Half a year… that's a good offer." Hei said.

"What will happen to my star when I come back?" He asked. The contractor laughed.

"It will most-likely magically reappear, making everyone at astronomics seem like chickens running around without heads. Something I want to see." He said.

Hei's midnight blue eyes stared at him through the mask. It was a pretty good offer, but what would happen when he comes back? The contractor said he would long gone, but what would become of Hei?

_Even though it's completely irrational…_ Hei thought.

"Alright." Hei said. The contactor smirked. He raised his hand, creating a black sphere that was expanding.

"I never know where these things go, but I don't think any earlier than renaissance. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He smiled, making Hei nervous. Hei nervously stepped into the black sphere, getting swallowed by the darkness.

"Say hi to my darling Sebby while you're there!" The red haired contractor called.

Oh yes, he knew exactly where he was sending him.

…

Ciel Phantomhive was sitting at his desk as he normally would be, reading the recent news. He heard two light taps on the door, making him raise his head. The head butler of the house, Sebastian Michaelis, stepped into the room. Ciel went back to reading the paper. Sebastian wheeled over a cart of sweets to his master's side.

"This afternoon, I have prepared some English Breakfast black tea with milk and sugar, along with apple pie." Said the black-clad butler, pouring the tea ever-so skillfully into the beautifully painted Ginori tea cup. Once Sebastian handed his master's tea on the table, he began cutting a slice of the apple pie. Sebastian was interrupted, however, when he heard a loud bang. He looked outside of the window only to find that Finnian, the gardener, was knocking over trees with his ridiculous strength of his. The butler sighed, as he pushed a few loose strands of hair away from his face.

_Not again…_ Both Sebastian and Ciel thought to themselves.

However, when Sebastian spotted something, at the edge of the lot, he put down the plate and knife that were in his hands and walked towards the window.

"How much damage was done this time?" Ciel sighed in annoyance.

"Actually, I do not believe that this is Finny's doing." Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off of the expanding black sphere at the edge of the garden. Ciel got up from his chair and joined the demon. His visible eye widened, as he saw a man with a long black trench coat, black pants, shoes and hair step out of the sphere awkwardly. Sebastian's far distanced sight was able to see the mask that was upon the man's face; completely white with black eyes and a red mouth, and a purple lightning bold running gown his right eye. The man looked around rather confused.

_Where the hell did that contractor send me?_ Hei thought, looking around at the garden surrounding him. Then when he saw the giant house… no mansion, he could tell he wasn't in Japan anymore.

"Mister Sebastian!" The blond gardener shouted upon seeing the contractor. The butler was already outside, tugging on his gloves. Finny ran towards him, panicking.

"He just appeared out of nowhere! How is that even possible?" Finny flailed. Sebastian gave his signature smirk.

"I believe we have an _uninvited guest_… Please make sure master is not disturbed, and call Mey-rin." He said, his stare not wavering from the fellow black haired man. Finny nodded and sprinted inside. Hei looked over to the man who was making his way towards him. He checked his side to make sure his knives were still there, which they were. Hei's attention was brought back to the man in a tailcoat who was stalking towards him. For both men, something didn't sit well with the other.

_Is this man a contractor…?_ Hei thought.

_He doesn't seem to be a demon… but still…_ Sebastian thought. Sebastian stopped, when he was about five meters away from the contractor.

"Might I ask what business you have at the Phantomhive estate, sir?" Sebastian asked with much grace. Hei's eyes widened.

_English? And English accent no less…_ Hei thought.

"I don't believe I do." Hei said, rather awkwardly. English wasn't a language he was particularly good at.

_Phantomhive? Defiantly not Japan. _

"Then I ask you to explain, how you have appeared out of thin air? That's not something any… _human_ can do." The butler said. Hei stiffened.

"Human… yeah but I guess there are some problems with your statement." Hei said taking out his knife. The butler remained unfazed.

Then smirked.

"That is a very interesting knife, but I have no interest in fighting you." Sebastian said. He raised his hand, signaling Mey-rin to shoot.

Sebastian smiled as the bullet shot past him, in the direction of Hei. Using his natural instincts, Hei quickly turned around, letting the bullet rebound off of his coat. Hei directed his grapple hook to shoot to a pillar about twenty feet behind Sebastian. It pulled him past the shocked Sebastian.

_Did the bullet simply bounce off of him? Not even a demon like me can do that… What's going on here…?_ Sebastian thought turning around and pulling out the silverware that was tucked away in his sleeves. Hei stepped down and pulled the grappling hook away from the pillar and began running towards where he saw the bullet coming from.

Mey-rin, who was watching from the roof of the mansion, was wide eyed when he didn't fall. Did she… _MISS_? No, it wasn't possible! She should have hit his back, because he was somehow able to move that fast. She took her aim on the speeding man. It was almost hard to keep up with him. She fired bullets at him. This time she saw it clearly; the bullets were _deflected _by his _coat_.

Hei flung his grapple hook to one of the polls near the roof, letting it carry him up to where Mey-rin was. She jumped back as she saw the masked man fly up to where she was taking aim. He landed in front of her. Hei stared at Mey-rin coldly.

"You're a sharp shooter. I'm surprised." Hei's icy voice rang out from behind the mask. Mey-rin was shocked; his speed was up to the level of Sebastian!

"I am a maid for the Phantomhive estate." Mey-rin responded with a smirk.

"How fascinating." Sebastian's voice rang out from beside both of them. Hei looked over to the black-clad man, shocked at how he didn't hear him coming up there. Mey-rin became flustered at the sight of the handsome butler. Sebastian stepped down from the ledge of the roof which he was standing on, making Hei instinctively reach for his knives. The butler chuckled at Hei's paranoia.

"All I wanted to know was your business here. I can tell you do _not_ have good intentions." Sebastian stated while holding up four silver forks in between his fingers.

Hei threw his grapple hook, locking it onto Mey-rin's neck. The ex-assassin choked trying to rip the metal wire off of her neck. He pressed a button on his belt making the wire rewind itself, forcing Mey-rin to trip towards Hei. He coarsely grabbed Mey-rin and twisted her arm behind her.

"I can kill her faster than you can throw those… forks…" Hei still found it funny and strange that the butler's weapon of choice was silverware. Sebastian's stared at Mey-rin, who was trying her best to even breathe.

"You shall do no such thing; Mey-rin is very valuable." Sebastian said, treating Mey-rin as nothing more than an object.

_How troublesome…_ Sebastian sighed at the thought. _I have yet to prepare for dinner… _

"I am still curious though, how you were able to appear out of thin air. Then there is also the fact that the bullets did not affect you in the slightest." Hei was surprised.

_Do they not know what bulletproof material is? How far back did that damn contractor send me?_ Hei debated multiple ideas in his mind.

"First you answer my questions." Hei demanded, his grip on Mey-rin's shoulder tightening. Sebastian stayed silent, as if to say 'alright'.

"Where am I? What year is it?" His voice came out coldly. Sebastian's head cocked to the side slightly.

"You are currently at the Phantomhive estate, on the outskirts of London, England. The year is 1887. What an odd question to ask." Sebastian was curious now.

"TCH." Hei really got screwed over. If he wasn't half human, he would have had full rationality and seen how stupid of a deal that was.

"Now if you could be ever so kind as to unhand Mey-rin…" Sebastian said taking a few more steps closer.

"Take another step closer. I dare you." Hei hissed, making Mey-rin squeak.

"Mi-mister S-S-Sebastian…" Mey-rin was able to squeeze out of her. The round glasses fell back down onto the ridge of her nose.

"Don't worry, Mey-rin. I will help you." The butler smiled.

"Now, Mey-rin, if you could please shut your eyes for a moment." Sebastian said. Mey-rin trusted him, and obeyed.

Not a second after she shut her eyes Sebastian, using his demon powers, threw a fork in his hand at Hei. The poor contractor didn't even get the chance to blink before the silverware crashed into his mask. It cracked the left eye of the mask. The same thing happened when he saw Amber again. He let go of Mey-rin, who still had the grapple hook on her throat, and took a few steps back. Hei had to admit, the butler could move fast; even faster than him. His hand, naturally, swung up, trying to aid this hurt eye. His eye was fine, but it was very shocking. His hand slowly came down, letting his midnight blue eye glare at the butler's red ones. Sebastian, taking his moment of weakness, sprinted over to where Mey-rin was, ripping at her throat, just like Pluto was. With much ease, he ripped the metal wire off of her neck, making the rest of the wire snap back into Hei's belt. Mey-rin began coughing, and gasping for air. Lifting the maid, bridal style I might add, he carried her to the small door that led to the rest of the house, and kicking up the gun so it fell on her stomach. Her face was matching her hair.

"M-mister Sebastian?" She flailed. Sebastian put her down and opened the small door.

"Please go back inside. I will handle this gentleman." He smiled. Mey-rin was about to protest but thought against it. She nodded and walked down the stairs. Just before she was completely out of side, she looked at the masked man again. When Hei noticed this, his hands formed into fists, in a threatening manner. She jumped slightly before completely vanishing. She couldn't help but wonder what she found so intriguing about the blue eyed mystery man.

"So what exactly are you, Mister Masked Man?" Sebastian said turning to Hei. Hei clenched his jaw.

"That's what I would like to know. No normal butler can move that quickly." He growled. Sebastian laughed.

"Well that is because I am merely one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian said, placing a hand across his torso.

"… 1887… so the Gates won't be in existence for another two centuries…" Hei said looking away.

"What gate do you mean?" Sebastian asked. Hei looked up at him before shooting out his spare grapple hook, catching itself around Sebastian's neck. His grip on the wire became tighter as the synchrotron radiation formed around him, along with the red glow in his eyes. The electrical current caught onto Sebastian making his body have a seizure. He screamed for a few seconds longer, because Hei wanted to make sure he would die. Once he stopped, Sebastian's body fell limp on the roof. Hei retracted the wire from his neck. Hei stared at the butler's petrified face; the same expression all of his victims wore.

"You may be good, but you're still human." Hei muttered. He turned around and walked away from the body.

"_Now, now… who said that I am human?_"

Hei's head snapped back in the direction of the voice. He saw the butler starting to stand. For one of the only times in Hei's life, he was terrified.

"…I-impossible…" Hei's voice just barely coming out. Sebastian laughed, as his glowing red eyes settled on Hei.

"Not for a demon it's not." He smirked.

"A… demon…" Hei repeated. Sebastian nodded slightly.

"I know I should be more terrified and shocked than I am right now, but considering what I am…" Hei said taking out his knife, in defence. The demon raised a brow.

"I would like to know what you are. After all; I just told you a secret that only the young master knows of. The rest of the servants in the manor are completely and utterly oblivious." Sebastian smiled, placing his index finger on his lips. Hei was silent for a moment.

"I'm what's called a Contractor. Beings like me aren't human, and won't exist for another two centuries." Hei answered.

"How might you know that they _will_ in fact exist in two centuries time? Unless you are from that time…" Sebastian smirked.

"I am from that time." Hei snapped back, causing the demon's red eyes widen.

"That black sphere is what brought me to this time, all thanks to another Contractor…" Hei briefly explained.

"I see… that does explain why the bullets did not harm you." Sebastian pointed to Hei's coat.

"It's made of bullet-proof material; it's not just a fashion statement." Hei said smirking, remembering the time when Mao said that to the Frenchmen on their first job together. When he met Yin.

_No. I have to forget about her. She's dead._ Hei thought, the memory of the girl he loved stinging his heart.

"I find it fascinating, that you were able to generate such a powerful source of electricity. Is that one of the perks of being a Contractor?" Sebastian asked cutely.

"Being a Contractor is not a good thing." Hei barked. "Contractors are cold blooded killers who have inhuman powers and have to pay a certain price for using their ability. It's different for every person, I knew a contractor that could materialize a sniper rifle from the necklace pendant she wore… The payment one has to pay can be as simple as reading a book, or as terrible as drinking blood of children." Hei said enraged.

"How very fascinating." The butler smirked.

"I bet my master would love to hear about this as well though, therefore, if you would be ever so kind as to follow me." The butler said turning his back to Hei as he walked to the small door. Hei didn't move. Noticing this, Sebastian stopped and pivoted to him.

"Don't worry; I will not attempt to kill you as long as you do not attempt to kill me. And a suggestion, you might want to take off that mask. My master will not warm up to you if you act so suspiciously." He smirked. Hei hesitated but followed the man. As he walked down the stairs behind him, he slid off the Black Reaper mask.

…

"You're from the future? That's ridiculous!" Ciel shouted at his butler, who was standing next to said mentioned future man. Hei didn't expect the 'master' of this butler to be a twelve year old boy.

_If he is the head of this house that means that his parents must have died… how alike we are._ Hei thought.

Hei had already explained what he was, where he was from, and when he was from.

The blue hair boy snapped his attention back to the Black Reaper.

"What is your name?" Ciel demanded.

"… Which name do you want? My real name or my alias?" Hei asked. He was known far too many names; BK-201, Li Sheng Shun, The Black Reaper, Hei…

"Of course I want your real name." Ciel said shifting in his leather seat. He crossed his legs, drumming his fingers impatiently.

"It's Hei." He told him. Ciel nodded.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. This is Sebastian Michaelis, he is my butler." Ciel said.

"… A butler, huh? That's not what he told me." Hei smirked. Ciel stiffened.

"You said in your time, there are no demons… then what happened?" Ciel cleared his throat.

"How am I supposed to know? No one even understands why Contractors or Dolls exist in the first place." Hei said scratching the back of his head. Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"What exactly are these Dolls?" Sebastian asked.

"Dolls are emotionless mediums that looked exactly like normal humans, with the one exception that they have no expression. Dolls are slowly evolving, starting to think for themselves, some might even show some expression, but it's very rare. Dolls can have different mediums through which they can send their observer spirits and must be in contact with this medium while observing. For example, something like… water… or glass. Observer spirits can only be seen by other dolls or contractors, but not by humans." Hei explained.

"How interesting… doesn't the description of Dolls Hei gave us sound very much like a certain Chinese assassin, always following around a certain Chinese drug dealer?" Sebastian suggested to Ciel, reminding him of Ran-Mao.

Hei remained silent.

"You said you will be staying here for half a year, then that contractor will come back and take you to your own time, correct?" Ciel asked, placing his tea cup down.

"Most likely I'm going to be forgotten about, and am going to be stuck in this time forever…" Hei huffed. There was an awkward silence after that, but was broken as Sebastian spoke.

"Then tell me, Hei. Would you like to stay here, at the estate, working as a servant?" Ciel and Hei's eyes widened.

"It's always good to have an extra pair of hands around the manor, not to mention his fighting skills are rival to mine… though he is a contractor." Sebastian chuckled on the last line. Sebastian looked at Hei again.

"That reminds me, since you are a Contractor, you have to make a sort of payment. Might I know what yours is? Just so I can ge-"

"I don't have a payment." Hei interrupted. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances.

"The reason being, I never actually transformed into a Contractor. I am technically half human, half Contractor. It's a rather long story so I'd rather not get into it." Hei said supressing the memory of Bai.

"Alright, I suppose that makes things slightly easier." Ciel commented. Hei stared at the butler, who was smiling. Hei was still annoyed that he didn't die from his ability.

"Sorry, but exactly what position would I be taking on if accepting this job?" Hei asked Sebastian. He was already experienced in waiting tables, and cooking was a natural thing to him.

"Who do you think needs the most assistance? Out of Bard, Finny and Mey-rin." Ciel asked his butler. The butler brought one of his arms across his torso, letting the other one rest on it; placing his hand on his chin. He thought for a few moments. It was a hard question; they were all in need of assistance, but who needed someone as skilled as Hei the most. It might be dangerous to put him alongside Mey-rin, especially after he attacked her. Finny seemed to be the most manageable out of all of them, surprisingly enough. That left Bard… a chef who thinks art is explosion.

"Are you any good at cooking, Hei?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I suppose I am. Everyone says my cooking is good. And then criticises me for how much I'm eating." Hei laughed. After he made a deal with Suou to stop drinking, he went back to eating twice his weight daily.

"I would very much like to see your cooking skills." Sebastian said, walking over to Hei. Leaning towards him, he whispered.

"Just make sure you don't get killed. Our current chef, Bard, likes to deal with explosives." Hei blinked.

"Please tell me your jok-"

_BOOM!_

The floor shook from the explosion.

"I wish I was…" Sebastian sighed, scratching his chin. Ciel sighed with irritation.

"Please show Hei to the kitchen so he can start working… and get him some new clothes as well. If he did in fact attack Mey-rin, it wouldn't be a good idea to let him work in those clothes." Ciel said waving off his butler.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed. The demon gestured Hei to follow him as he walked over to the door. Hei nodded to Ciel, stood up and followed. Once they were out of the door, Sebastian could smell the smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Oh my… I believe he used dynamite… again…" Sebastian said, irritated. The two walked down to the servants chambers, where Hei's new room would be. They stood in front of a pine door.

"This will be your room, Hei." Sebastian opened the door, so that the contractor could look inside.

It was a plain room, about twelve feet by eleven feet big. There was a single mattress bed in the corner and a small wooden wardrobe. There was a single window at the foot of the bed. When Hei looked back at Sebastian, he saw upon his gloved hands a chef's uniform, identical to Bard's.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Hei smiled his Li Sheng Shun smile. He quickly changed into the uniform, rolling up the sleeves, much like Bard. He still had his black pants and shoes underneath his chef uniform, though.

"If you will be ever so kind as to follow me to the kitchen." Sebastian said, shutting the room's door. After a few more minutes of walking through the maze that was mansion, they arrived at the room where smoke was still running out of.

Hei had a slight anxiety moment.

"Are you sure he is alright?" Hei asked the butler.

"Besides ruining the kitchen, he is just fine." Sebastian said flatly. He walked towards the door.

"Bard?" He called.

There were multiple coughs before there was an answer.

"H-hi Sebastian…" The blond chef said slightly scared for the punishment to come.

"THIS IS THE **FIFTH** TIME I'VE TOLD YOU **NOT** TO USE _DYNAMITE_ IN THE KITCHEN!" Sebastian exploded on the charred chef.

"Sorry! I know I should take it slowly! It just doesn't get in my head…" Bard said taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"So whaddaya need?" The blond asked, lighting a match with his hair.

"I want to introduce you to Hei." Sebastian said, stepping to the side, only to reveal Hei, who was looking around the ruined kitchen.

"Who is he?" Bard asked, eyeing the foreign man.

"He is going to start working as your assistant from today onwards. He will also be here to make sure you don't use explosives anymore." Sebastian smiled. The chef's eyes widened.

"WHAT? But cooking is ART and art is **EXPLOSION**!" Bard cried. Sebastian glared at him, making him shut his mouth.

"Please take good care of him, he's new to the country, but his English is fluent." Sebastian said, giving the contractor a slight nudge. Bard nodded in agreement, and then gave a big smile.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate, Hei." He said almost laughing. Then Bard realised something important; a trait that all of the servants must have.

"Hey, Sebastian…? Can Hei, uh, you know…" he said, making it seem like he was holding an imaginary gun, firing it.

"Oh he doesn't specialize in guns…" Sebastian snickered. Bard raised a brow.

"He is specializes in hand to hand combat. He can defiantly help out." Sebastian smiled. This time, Hei raised a brow. Why would something like this be important?

…

About an hour later, Bard had shown Hei where all of the cooking utensils, plates and silverware that Bard stated disappear then reappears at the most random of times. Hei made the connection that Sebastian kept taking the silverware to use as his weapons. Sebastian wasn't joking when he said the servants were oblivious to him being a demon. Hei was thinking of how he could prevent the blond from blowing up the kitchen every time he wanted to cook.

_I might have to give him cooking lessons… well first let's see what he knows how to do…_ Hei thought, planning ahead.

From behind him, he heard the clicking of two pairs of shoes. He heard a feminine sigh.

"Today was rather exhausting, yes it was!" The red headed maid huffed out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Pluto kept running around the garden today and then there was that man in black who appeared out of nowhere…" the super strong gardener huffed out as well.

"I wonder what happened to him." Finny said taking his gloves off. Mey-rin smiled.

"Most likely Mister Sebastian finished him off, yes he did!" She called happily. The two servants laughed.

Finny suddenly caught a glance at the black haired stranger who was staring at the two.

"Who's this?" Finny asked, innocently pointing at Hei.

"This is my new assistant, his name's Hei." Bard smiled, ruffling Hei's raven hair. Hei laughed, and then bowed.

"It's nice to finally meet you two, Bard has told me about you." Hei smiled, reverting to Li's persona. He stood back up and smiled at the two younger servants, making both of them flush.

"He certainly is good looking!" Finny chirped merrily, making Hei flush ever so slightly.

"No, I'm pretty average." Hei laughed. Mey-rin stayed quiet all the while. She stared at him through her glasses.

_Those eyes… they seem so familiar…_ The maid thought to herself.

"You're Mey-rin, right?" Hei asked dumbly. The maid snapped out of her thoughts and nodded happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hei!" He said sticking her hand out. Hei smiled, taking it.

"Which means your Finnian, right?" Hei smiled at the small blonde.

"Just call me Finny!" the boy laughed.

"Sebastian said he could cook, I'd like to see that." Bard said, slinging his arm over Hei's shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"I'll cook when it's time to eat, deal?" Hei said. He looked over to Mey-rin.

_I feel bad for hurting her now… the wire left marks on her throat too…_ Hei thought, letting his expression slip.

Bard blinked twice when he noticed something out of place.

"Oi, Mey-rin?" He asked, making the maid took at him.

"What happened to your throat?" He asked, noticing the marks right above her dresses collar.

"Oh… that?" Mey-rin said, placing a small hand onto the chaffed area of her throat.

"Well, you see… Mister Sebastian sort of-"

"WHAT?" Bard yelled.

"That damn butler did that to you?" Mey-rin's eyes widened at her mistake.

"N-no Bard! Mister Sebastian would never-!"

"I can't believe he hurt you! I'm gonna go over there and give him a piece of my damn mind!" Bard growled as he walked to the exit of the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves.

"Wait! Bard! Mister Sebastian wasn't responsible for this!" She said, chasing after the raging chef. She quickly caught up to him, grabbing his arm. The angered chef looked down at her small frame.

"It wasn't Mister Sebastian that hurt me… it was that man in the garden… the one with black hair and midnight blue eyes." Bard's eyes opened at her words. He gently took her arms off of him and walked back into the kitchen where Hei and Finny were just about to run out of the door, to follow them. Bard looked directly at the contractor who was slightly confused.

"Midnight blue… eyes?" Bard asked, in shock. Mey-rin followed Bard's line of sight, only to come into eye contact with Hei. Hei averted his eyes away, to ashamed to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Mey-rin…" Hei bowed apologetically. The three servants looked at him in shock.

"Well now that this secret is out of the way, might I tell them the rest of the story?"

Everyone looked to the entrance of the kitchen where the ever famous black-clad butler was standing; smiling.

"Mister Sebastian!" The three original servants jumped. Hei stared at the demon.

"Sure, but I doubt they'll believe you." Hei said straightening himself out. The servants were surprised at his sudden change of character.

Sebastian explained everything Hei told him, right down to the letter. Hei even gave a demonstration of his abilities. All the while, Mey-rin had a poker face on, simply staring at the future man. Once he was finished the three looked back at the contactor.

"So there are people in the future that can be as strong as me?" Finny said hopefully. Hei nodded, slightly confused at his happiness.

"So you will defiantly be helpful when it comes to fighting off unwanted people!" Bard laughed, slapping the back of the contractor.

"I think…" Mey-rin finally said, getting everyone's attention.

"I think that you trust him too easily…" She said quietly. After a few more moments of silence, she spoke again.

"I'm not going to forgive you Hei…" She said looking up at him. she laughed.

"At least not until these blasted marks goes away! Then we'll be fine, yes we will!" She cheered. Mey-rin was still a bit shocked from the development, that Hei was her attacker; but she couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. They were so similar it was scary. Both are assassins that don't like to kill, but do it anyway; both have super natural aspects about them; and most of all, both had a funny side and a serious side that worked perfectly for the other. Mey-rin would let it slip with time, but only because of their connection.

…But there was something else…

Something that Mey-rin was drawn to…

But what was it?

…

**HOLY SHIT IM DONE! This is the first time I've ever done a black butler fanfic and it was really hard! I think that getting Mey-rin, Sebastian and Hei's personality was really hard. So im sorry if they are OOC I'm trying my best! *determined pose* I know this story has potential, and I want to stick with it! **

**You see those blue words down there? You should totally click them! **

**There is cake to be rewarded for those who review!**


End file.
